


The First Dance Of Many

by Jemzamia



Series: Dancing Together [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasha and Kevin continue their reconciliation in the training room toilets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dance Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This RPF pairing is a result of silly fun between a friend and myself during the 2013 series. It is pure fantasy and isn't intended to reflect real life at all.
> 
> There is a chapter that my friend wrote that goes in between theses two fics. I'll get it linked up if they decide to post it.

“Mmph!” moaned Pasha. That glint in Kevin’s eyes behind those glasses was definitely going to be the end of him one day. He put a hand on the side of Kevin’s face, his thumb lightly brushing his cheek, feeling his cock slide gently underneath. Heat rose through Pasha, a slight growl escaping his lips, as he moved his hand into Kevin’s hair and pulled him closer.

Kevin relished the slight burn on this throat as Pasha’s cock tested his limits. He wanted to take in as much of the man as he could. Holding his breath for as long as possible before beginning to gag loudly.

“Oh my god,” breathed Pasha. The sight and sound of Kevin was turning him on so much. Kevin quickly went down on Pasha as much as he could before pulling away to catch his breath again.  
Pasha looked down at Kevin and saw that his lips that were slick with saliva and pre-cum. All swollen from sucking too much cock. Eyes all brightly glinting with mischief behind those glasses.  
“You really are fucking perfect,” he said.  
Kevin laughed, his throat sounding hoarse.  
“I try,” Kevin replied.  
He then licked a stripe up Pasha’s thigh before taking him into his mouth again. This time he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down much faster than before. Pasha’s breath hitched at the change and let his head fall back against the cubicle door.

He was getting close. Kevin was making short work of him. All Pasha could do was keep his fingers tangled in Kevin’s hair, let the sensations take over his body and moan. Loudly and unashamedly. The sound echoed around the bathroom. He then came, hard, his face twisted up in pleasure and aching agony. His load shooting straight into Kevin’s mouth.

After a moment, Kevin pulled away and looked up at Pasha, who was panting like he had just run a marathon. He soon looked at Kevin through heavy lidded eyes. Kevin just smirked before taking a long deliberate gulp.

“Oh you...you naughty little...that’s it! Come here!”  
Pasha grabbed Kevin, hoisted him to his feet and slammed him into the cubicle door. His hands were scrambling at Kevin’s trousers.  
“Hey hey, slow down tiger!” said Kevin, stilling Pasha’s hands.  
“What? You don’t want to?” asked Pasha, concerned.  
“No, no, I very much do. You. Me. Hot sex. Always very pro that. It’s just you have a cute little maths princess to teach and I have Croydon’s answer to Shakira to see to as well.”  
“I’m sure they won’t mind,” insisted Pasha, leaning in to kiss him lightly.  
“True. But let’s not push it anyway.”  
Pasha’s face suddenly came over all sad.  
“It’s just...just always feels like you’re doing stuff for me. I know I acted like a jerk about last week and now you do all this? I want to make it up to you.”  
“So make it up to me. Tonight. Your place. We can have that talk then too.”  
“Ok,” said Pasha. He could live with that.


End file.
